Oh, my God! Shoes!
by Alis Clow
Summary: Draco, seu vício por sapatos e um mistério no provador de roupas. CRACK, Draco Char Misterioso


**Nota:** Crack!fic, ou seja, fic de humor, meio bizarra. Esteja avisado.

* * *

Havia poucas coisas no mundo que Draco Malfoy realmente amava. Uma delas era sua mãe, Narcissa, que não era uma coisa, mas definitivamente era uma das pessoas mais importantes em sua vida. A outra era a Mansão Malfoy. Apesar dos pesares, Draco tinha um carinho extremo pela casa onde nasceu e cresceu. E mesmo com todas as memórias ruins impregnadas nas paredes, havia também muitas memórias boas e eram a essas que Draco se apegava.  
A lista não era muito grande e ele definitivamente podia reuni-las nos dígitos de suas mãos e ainda sobrariam dedos. Havia Goyle e Blaise. De certa forma, Pansy também, ele não podia negar que o excesso de adoração dela tinha seu apelo para ele. As viagens feitas assim que ele se livrou da detenção, seis meses depois do fim da Guerra e algumas memórias às quais ele dava grande valor.  
E claro, sapatos.  
Se consumismo tinha um nome, esse nome era Draco. Comprar era um prazer único para ele e quanto mais, melhor. Mas comprar _sapatos _era um nível totalmente novo de prazer. Ficava muito, mas muito próximo na lista de 'Prazeres da Vida' de brigadeirose sexo. Mas ele nunca admitiria isso.  
Então, num belo dia nublado de verão em Londres, Draco se viu entediado. Não, entediado era pouco. Ele estava absolutamente aborrecido com o marasmo da vida. Ele não tinha mais nada para fazer: já tinha cuidado da pele, feito exercícios, ido a manicure e ao pedicure duas vezes só naquela semana, seu cabelo estava tão hidratado que mais um pouco se iria se liquefazer!  
Bufando irritado e fazendo seus fios loiros artisticamente arrumados voarem com o ar que ele soprou, Draco passou de mão na carteira, vestiu seus robes e aparatou no Caldeirão Furado.  
O Beco Diagonal era um pulgueiro na opinião de Draco, mas era um pulgueiro com lojas e ele queria comprar. Comprar era bom, pensou ele enquanto andava rápida, mas elegantemente pelas lojas. Comprar faria o tempo passar. E logo seria noite e ele poderia procurar Blaise e ele o entreteria com alguma coisa e estaria tudo bem.  
Draco entrou na _Aiguille à Coudre¹_, e começou a olhar os manequins.  
Ele estava distraído, contemplando o material plebeu de uma veste quando um movimento chamou sua atenção. Draco virou o rosto na direção e se viu de cara com um toldo de tecido. Um provador, pensou Draco com desgosto. Que coisa mais rude! Ele bufou e revirou os olhos para o pedaço de pano que se movia conforme os movimentos de quem quer que estivesse lá dentro e olhou para baixo.  
Draco não saberia dizer porque olhou para baixo, mas o que importava era que ele tinha olhado e dado de cara com o par mais fascinantes de sapatos da sua vida.  
A boca de Draco ficou seca no mesmo instante, quando com mais algum movimento, ele reconheceu o sapato. Era um modelo monk de fivela dupla extremamente exclusivo de Jonh Lobb Wizard. Oh meu bom Merlin, suspirou Draco. Feitos a mão por encomenda e três vezes mais exclusivos e infinitamente mais caros que a versão Muggle. Draco viu o mundo girar a sua volta e respirou fundo, enquanto absorvia a beleza daquela obra prima da fabricação de sapatos. Que Morgana o segurasse, ele _queria _aqueles sapatos.  
Mordendo os lábios, Draco circundou o toldo e ficou pensando. Que tipo de pessoa conseguia um sapato daqueles? Havia poucos no Mundo Mágico que teriam o dinheiro disponível para gastar numa raridade daquelas e um número ainda menor de bruxos que teria o bom gosto de usá-lo. Ele fez uma rápida lista mental dos possíveis candidatos e suspirou quando sua mente voltou apenas consigo mesmo de resultado. Ele viu o couro bem tratado reluzir num determinado ângulo e sorriu para o sapato com afeição. Ah, ele queria muito aqueles sapatos.  
Não, mais do que isso. Ele queria o dono dos sapatos. Porque alguém que usava um sapato daquele devia ser alguém muito, mas muito especial, mesmo que sua mente não conseguisse pensar em ninguém mais especial do que ele próprio. Com sorte, deveria ser alguém lindo, loiro e cheio de estilocomo... Ele! E não seria maravilhoso isso? Ele quase podia visualizar o olhar de aprovação de Narcissa diante do loiro sofisticado misterioso e o ar de inveja de Pansy. Ah, sim, ele queria o dono dos sapatos e queria agora.  
Draco recuou até ficar de frente para o provador e esperou, quase mordendo suas lindas unhas tratadas no processo, mas não o fazendo. Unhas ruídas eram o fim do mundo e ele tinha que estar belo para seu loiro alto, musculoso e com estilo.  
Seu coração quase saiu pela boca quando ele viu a cortina do provador tremer e uma mão agarrar o pano e puxar para o lado. Suas pernas tremeram, ele podia ver que a mão era forte. Oh, Morgana, ele queria esse homem. Ele podia ver a si mesmo numa luxuosa suíte na Mansão de seu loiro, disposto numa cama king size e esparramado sobre almofadas de pena de ganso, esperando que seu grande e forte homem viesse e o arrebatasse. Draco respirou trêmulo e acrescentou que o seu loiro maravilhoso com certeza o tomaria de sapatos. Esse mero pensando quase o fez ter um orgasmo ali mesmo na loja.  
A cortina se abriu lentamente, revelando a manga de um robe, depois um peito. Ele ajeitou os cabelos loiros e parou em sua posição mais provocante, pronto para seduzir seu loiro...  
E gritou.  
Não um grito qualquer. Era um grito agudo, daqueles que furam o tímpano de quem houve. Draco ficou encarando, mão posta teatralmente sobre o peito, um ar de profundo desgosto estampado nas faces.  
Não. Podia. Ser.  
Argo Filch saiu da cabine, usando os belos sapatos feitos a mão. Ele lançou um olhar apreciativo a Draco, os olhos meio vesgos correndo pelo seu corpo numa análise descarada.  
"Malfoy", disse Filch naquela voz medonha, "procurando _algo_.", respondeu ele de forma sexy.  
Draco nunca mais comprou outro sapato na vida.

* * *

¹ Significa _Agulha de Costura_, segundo São Babylon de Todas as Horas


End file.
